Vehicles, such as, for example, snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles use a handlebar to provide steering control. The handlebar is typically attached to a steering column through a clamp. The clamp used in these steering columns allows the vehicle user to adjust the rotational position of the handlebar with respect to the steering column, but does not allow for other adjustments to be made to the position of the handlebar. The rotational position of the handlebar affects the comfort of the vehicle user's arms, wrists, and hands, but has little effect on the reach, which defines the distance separating the seated user from the handlebar. If a vehicle user desires to adjust the reach, the vehicle user may replace the handlebar with a different model where the hand positions are further or closer to the vehicle user. Since this option is not economically feasible for every rider, many riders are forced into a riding position that may not be comfortable. Also, the option of replacing a handlebar to suit the needs of a particular user is not convenient in the case of a vehicle driven by more than one person.
A handlebar riser may be inserted between the steering column and the handlebar in order to move the handlebar position within a better reach of the vehicle user. Not only can a handlebar riser move the handlebar closer to the rider, it also provides a pivot point for pivoting the handlebar forward, giving the steering column a greater angle with vertical without placing the handlebar too far toward the rear. FIG. 1A to 1D provide various views of a conventional handlebar riser. FIGS. 1A to 1D show a handlebar riser 100 having four sides 102, 104, 106 and 108, a top face 110 and a bottom face 111. The top face has two recesses 112, 114 for installation of a central tubular part of a handlebar (not shown), and four threaded vertical holes 116, 118, 120 and 122 for receiving fasteners, for example bolts, for attachment of clamps or caps (not shown) that maintain the handlebar in position on the handlebar riser 100. The bottom face also has recesses and threaded vertical holes for mounting of the handlebar riser 100, using clamps or caps, on a horizontal shaft (not shown) fixedly mounted to the steering column. A height 124 of the handlebar riser 100 is fixed. Various models may differ in height and the vehicle user may select a particular handlebar riser having a height that provides a desired reach.
The handlebar riser 100 may solve at least in part the problem of reach desired by the vehicle user. However, several problems related to reach of the handlebar remain. A particular vehicle, whether a snowmobile, an all-terrain vehicle, and the like, may be operated by various persons, for instance by several family members of various sizes or when the vehicle is leased on a short-term basis to various customers. Also, when the vehicle is ridden for an extended period, for example for a few hours at a time, the user may desire to vary his/her position by adjusting the reach of the handlebar. These needs cannot be met with a fixed height handlebar riser.
A need, therefore, has developed for a handlebar riser that allows adjustments to be made to the position of the handlebar with respect to the rider without requiring the replacement of the handlebar or of the riser.